Try Again
by mimine666
Summary: Lucas n'est pas très doué, faut dire ce qu'il ait. Une petite leçon n'est pas superflue..


TRY AGAIN

Même joueur joue encore

La porte claqua, violemment. L'homme affalé sur le canapé se releva d'un bond, se demandant le pourquoi d'une telle entrée. Il vit sa compagne avancer dans la pièce, jeter son manteau sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, laisser tomber son sac sur l'assise. Il savait qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise journée. Il en avait déjà fait les frais. Quand il l'avait appelé sur les coups de midi pour lui proposer un brunch et, si possible une pause câline. Quand il l'avait appelé, en fin d'après midi, pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de rentrer, que Rachel devait être conduite chez le pédiatre. Oh, il en avait pris pour son grade. Et il avait emmené la petite, seul. Une sinusite, rien de bien méchant. Il l'avait couché, seul. Puis, il l'avait appelé, de nouveau. Pour savoir quand elle rentrerait. Il se sentait un peu perdu sans elle, surtout vis à vis de Rachel. Il n'était pas son père, il n'était rien pour cet enfant.

« 'Faut qu'on parle! » la voix déterminée le ramena à la réalité. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Il s'assit convenablement sur le sofa, lui faisant place. « Je t'écoute, ma puce. » L'amadouer par des mots doux, ça pouvait marcher.

« Je... Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ça ne va. Ça ne va plus. Je ne suis même plus sur que ça a été un jour... » s'emporta-t-elle, en faisant de grands gestes.

Il se figea. « Tu... Tu veux... »

« Pas de te quitter, non. » le rassura-t-elle.

« De quoi parles-tu, alors? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, en lui prenant les mains.

« Notre vie sexuelle. »

« Si c'est à cause de l'incident de ce matin, Lisa, vraiment, je suis désolé. Tu me connais, tu sais que d'habitude j'assure. » Dit-il, sa fierté ressurgissant.

« Ben justement... »

Il la regarda, interloqué. « Justement quoi? »

« Ben... justement... C'est pas...Comment dire... Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi épanouissant que tu pourrais le croire, enfin pour moi... » Bafouilla-t-elle, son visage prenant une douce teinte rougeâtre.

« Ah. » Fut sa première réaction. Le choc passé, il arqua les sourcils. « C'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné avant hier... »

Il la vit baisser le visage et il comprit immédiatement ce qui allait suivre. « Je simulais. »

Il aurait du, il aurait voulu se sentir en colère mais c'est de la déception qu'il ressentit. Une profonde déception et le désagréable sentiment d'avoir été trahi. « Pourquoi? »

« Je...Tu es.. Je... Je ne sais pas. »

Il lâcha l'une de ses mains pour caresser sa joue, la forcer à relever le visage. « Tu avais honte, c'est ça. Tu sais, on ne choisit pas son corps. Je t'aime comme tu es. » Il approcha ses lèvres.

Elle se recula. « De quoi tu parles? »

« Ta frigidité. » répondit-il d'un ton calme, apaisant.

« Quoi? » S'écria-t-elle. « Mais tu as perdu la tête mon pauvre! »

« Ce n'est pas ça, que tu es en train de me dire? » l'interrogea-t-il, perdu.

« Jamais de la vie! » Sa voix emplissait la pièce. « Ce que je dis c'est que TU as un problème pour ME satisfaire. » Le ton était sec, sans discussion possible.

« Oh. » Il posa ses mains sur ses propres genoux et réfléchit. Depuis quand, lui, Lucas Douglas, ne satisfaisait-il plus sa femme? L'annonce lui faisait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Trop de questions restaient en suspens. Trop de doutes. Beaucoup de honte. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt? » Il fallait qu'il sache.

« J'espérais que ça allait s'améliorer, que t'apprendrais à mieux me connaître, à ce niveau là. » Sa voix s'était radoucie. Le temps n'étaient plus aux reproches mais aux explications. « Ce matin, ça a été la fois de trop. T'as fait déborder le vase. » Dit-elle avec le sourire, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il ne dit rien, assimilant les faits. Il sentait sa virilité s'effriter, son amour propre en prendre un coup. Et toutes ces questions, toutes ces interrogations. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit plus tôt? Et les autres? Et elle? Qu'avait-elle connu avant? Sur quoi fondait-elle son jugement? Il imagina alors Lisa et House enlacés. Haletants, gémissants. Sur son bureau, sur son sofa. Sur ce sofa. Il frémit, il devait arrêter ces pensées. « Et maintenant, on fait quoi? » dit-il en levant la tête vers elle.

Elle lui sourit. Son sourire charmeur, son sourire femme fatale. Ce sourire coquin auquel il ne savait pas résister. « On va te donner des cours du soir... » Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que deux lèvres douces s'abattaient sur sa bouche. Un baiser d'abord doux puis fiévreux, passionné. Prometteur. Il la laissa lui grimper dessus, prendre la commande des opérations. Après tout, c'était elle le maitre ce soir. Cette idée fit germer une foule d'idées plus débridées les unes que les autres alors que la jeune femme s'évertuait à couvrir son cou de baisers.

Il soupira. Elle revint vers ses lèvres. Son baiser, cette invitation lui redonnèrent confiance et il commença à la caresser. Doucement d'abord. Le dos, les cheveux. Un petit gémissement, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour qu'il ose poser ses mains sur ses épaules et faire glisser sa veste. Il voulait l'avoir près de lui, tout contre lui. Sentir sa peau chaude et douce. Visiblement, il en était de même pour elle. Elle venait de déboutonner sa chemise, remplaçant le tissu par ses lèvres. Elle était douée, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Enfin peau contre peau. Il avait enfin osé retirer son pull et dans son élan, avait commencé à baisser le zip de sa jupe. Il pouvait alors caresser librement son dos, sentir de doux frissons parcourir l'échine de la belle brune. Il prit confiance et glissa ses mains vers sa poitrine. Il aimait tant cet amas de chair, si doux, si moelleux dans sa main.

« Eh doucement! » protesta-t-elle en chassant sa main. « C'est pas du pain à pétrir... » dit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne, guidant ses mouvements. « Là, comme ça. » Il suivit son guide, pressant avec douceur cette peau si douce. « Mmmh, comme ça. » l'encouragea-t-elle. Et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il la fit pivoter contre lui et l'allonger sur le canapé, sous lui. Il glissa sa bouche dans le creux de son cou, prenant le temps d'embrasser, mordiller, suçoter avant de descendre plus bas. Arrivé à sa poitrine, une légère angoisse le saisit. S'il faisait mal, si elle devait encore le guider... il avala la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge et se mit au travail. « Pour ça, pas de doute, tu es vraiment doué. » Gémit-elle plus qu'autre chose.

« Je sais, je sais. » Prit-il le temps de plaisanter avant de commencer sa descente le long de son corps. Il posa deux mains fermes sur ses hanches et les descendit, entrainant dans son sillage jupe et sous-vêtements. Il s'agenouilla à même le sol, entre ses jambes. C'était le moment. Il ne devait pas se louper.

« Hum...Tu fais quoi là? » Lui demanda-t-elle en se relevant sur les coudes pour mieux voir.

« Ben, heu... » commença-t-il, un peu vexé, très gêné.

« Non parce que là je crois que tu as oublié ton GPS... » rit-elle avant de s'assoir sur le canapé. Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses, l'observant. « non mais tu... tu sais où se trouve le clitoris quant même. »

« Ben oui. » répondit-il, fier de lui. Il approcha sa main de son entrejambe, caressant sa peau fine, jouant avec ses nerfs. « C'est là. » dit-il en effleurant le petit amas de nerfs.

Elle gémit, l'incitant à continuer. « Alors pourquoi n'y prêtes-tu pas attention plus souvent? » interrogea-t-elle entre deux soupirs. Il la regarda. Elle était magnifique. Ses yeux clos, sa bouche entrouverte. Rien avoir avec ce qu'il avait connu les mois précédents. Il se sentit bête, petit. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas prêté attention plus tôt?

« Je croyais que tout se jouait là. » avoua-t-il en glissant un doigt en elle. Il la sentit se raidir et le retira aussitôt.

« Oh non, loin de là. » Soupira-t-elle. Il la regarda à nouveau pour se donner confiance, pour se prouver que c'était bien ce qu'il y avait à faire. C'est vrai que l'endroit lui paraissait un peu étrange, même s'il était tout aussi lisse que le reste de son corps. « ooooh. » visiblement, ça lui plaisait. Il l'embrassa d'abord. Doucement, du bout des lèvres. C'était.. un peu sucré. Il y aventura un premier coup de langue. Nouveau gémissement. Un deuxième. Feulement. Il avait trouvé quoi faire. Maintenant, il fallait trouver le rythme. Il y alla un peu trop rapidement et elle lui fit sentir d'un petit grognement. Il reprit donc plus lentement. Il sentit alors le bassin de la jeune femme se mouvoir, venir à sa rencontre. Il se calqua sur son rythme et osa même quelques fantaisies, qui furent toutes chaleureusement accueillies. « Oh, Lucas... » Il se paralysa. Mince, que se passait-il? Avait-il fait quelque chose de déplaisant? « S'il te plait. » gémit-elle. Elle le suppliait, c'était bien la première fois. Son égo de mâle en fut booster et, instinctivement, il accéda à sa requête.

Il paniqua de nouveau. Elle respirait mal, vite. Son corps tout entier se contractait. Devait-il continuer? Qu'allait-il se passer? Connaissant son propre corps, il redoutait le pire. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de cogiter plus que ses doigts étaient doucement aspirés par le corps de la jeune femme. Il eut envie de les retirer, effrayé mais pensa à la jeune femme contre lui. Cette même jeune femme qui connaissait enfin l'extase. Parce que, même s'il en lui avouerait pas, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à une telle démonstration de plaisir. Et il se sentait beau, fort, puissant. Homme.

Quand il la sentit redescendre de son petit nuage, il se retira et vint la rejoindre sur le canapé. Il l'embrassa, sur la poitrine, dans le cou, sur les lèvres. Elle l'enlaça, soupirant de contentement. « Alors? » demanda-t-il, tout fier.

« Mmh. » Elle fit mine de réfléchir. « C'était super. Bravo. » Sourit-elle en l'embrassant. Il prit cela pour une invitation et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il finit de se déshabiller à la vite avant de s'unir à elle. Elle soupira en regardant le plafond. « Je crois qu'une leçon numéro deux est nécessaire. »


End file.
